<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>number 5 by thatgingerone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592255">number 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgingerone/pseuds/thatgingerone'>thatgingerone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>number 5 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OC's - Fandom, animie, mha, my hero acidimia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, class 1-a - Freeform, mha - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgingerone/pseuds/thatgingerone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the life story of todirikis secret twin living on the run from his farther</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>number 5 / kirishima eijirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>number 5 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777681</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the secret twin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Number 5</p><p>January 11th 2004 was the day the twins were born. Both of them were sons of endeavour the famous pro- hero however only one of them would be gifted with endeavors last name the other was cast aside and named number 5. This was because he was not born to be loved but to prove the power of genetics he and the four before him had failed but shoto was lucky enough to get both the quirks from his parents so he could create ice and fire from his hands but this isn't his story. </p><p>Even though number 5 didn't have both he could still shoto fire from his hands to many this would be a powerful quirk but to his farther this was no more than a disappointment.</p><p>On the twins fourth birthday their was no party as much as a test their were only three people in the room Shoto endeavour and number 5<br/>
“Time to prove your worth, shoto you first” endevor commanded as he looked down at his sons with cold jugement.<br/>
“Yes farther “ shoto said, less like a son talking to his farther and a solider racing to orders from a general. He then raise his hands in front of him took a breath and suddenly the room lit up as flame and ice flew from his hands<br/>
“Your going to need to train hard to get that under control if you want to beat allmight.”  endeavour said with disappointment<br/>
“ go on then number 5 prove your worth” endeavour commanded with that number 5 faced the ground to hide the tears welling in his eyes<br/>
“ I..  I can't “ number 5 was overwhelmed with emotion as the words passed his lips but even at four he knew he had to control the emotion so when a tear fell to the floor the fear that filled him was only comparable  to the rage his farther felt<br/>
“Now!” endeavour barked and number 5 through the tears lifted up his hands and the room lit up again as he filled the room with fire.<br/>
“Pathetic. You'll never be a hero, go back to your room. I need to speak to the only one of you i don't regret” endeavour said to number 5. And with that it became to much for number 5 and he ran back to his room and cried himself to sleep.</p><p>After that night he decide that he was done with endeavor and began to plan his escape from his grasps but this would not be easy because endeavour wanted to keep what happened in house secret and because he was a pro-hero he would be able to find him.</p><p> He told endeavour that he planed to go to UA the great hero school but he was told endeavour wouldn't take the embarrassment so after years of planning he was ready to live on the streets just to escape the physiological abuse had to suffer every day so he gathered his few belongings.</p><p>Just before he left his mother entered the room he had always loved her because she was as much a prisoner of endeavour as he was. She instantly realized what he planed to do she gave him what money she had and sent number 5 away.<br/>
“Don't worry when im a hero I'll come back for you and the others. “ he called out over his shoulder as he ran from the house in to the city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The secret coach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>after number 5 escpes endevours house he meats an unlikly friend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The secret coach</p><p>Number 5 was cold he had been walking the streets for days he couldn’t use his fire to warm him up because if he did people would recognise him as the son of endeavour and he would be sent back to the prison he called home. He was desperate for help as the winter began to draw in it would be dark earlier and as the crowd of people began to fin, out as the sun left the sky.<br/>Number 5 knew that if he didn't find some shelter he would not make it till morning it had been days since his last meal. He was hungry cold and exhausted from walking all day for he last week.</p><p>He collapsed in to a door frame and once again tears filled his eyes but he knew he couldn't cry he looked up at the sign on the door illuminated by a street light it said<br/>“Boxing gym (from beginner to pro)” and then a short price list for lessons.</p><p>Then the door was thrown open shoving number 5 out in to the road face first he wiped his head round to see who did it standing in the do way was a man at least seven foot tall the light behind him made it near impossible to identify any real features about him. He reached into his  pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a petrol lighter as he lit it he took a deep toke ( the type that takes half the cigarette with it, when he breathed out he surrounded himself with smoke<br/>“You got a name?” the man asked. Although he meant no harm he scared number 5<br/>“Pl..plea...please sir do...don't beat me I..I’m so sorry il leave” cried number 5 as he tried to back away from the man.<br/>“Look its okay my names axe, Im not going to hurt you.” the man said stepping toward number 5<br/>“So whats your name then kid” axe said as softly as he could.<br/>“ I  m..my name is number5” number 5 said with his voice still shaking with fear<br/>“I’ll call you 5. So why were you sleeping in my doorway do you not have a family.” axe asked.<br/>Taken aback 5 new he had to make up a lie or he would be sent back to endeavour<br/>“Their dead.” he lied “ a fire “ obviously this was not possible because half hs family couldn't be harmed by flames<br/>“Okay well you cant sleep in the door way but you can sleep in the gym tonight</p><p>They went into the gym and with some spare towels from the shower room and a bench axe made a bed for 5 and when he was about to leave he turned to look over his shoulder and said<br/>“ oh and 5 do you box. I could train you if you like”<br/>Number 5 just nods and says <br/>“That would be nice” then he rolled over and tried to sleep but the exshgion had been replaced with excitement for the next day he wanted to learn to fight so he could become a great hero and prove his farther wrong.</p><p>His mind raced all night about what he could do if he trained hard the dreams of getting in to UA and fighting villains and rescuing his mother from endeavour   <br/>he was so exsited by his future that he had all but forgot that he was in a lockerroom in a small boxing gym.</p><p>This was the begining of his future</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the secret trainig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 had only just got to sleep as the door creaked open. Axe looked down at him from the doorway similarly to when they first met the light from behind him made axe look more like a talking siluet<br/>“Are you ready to begin training?” axe said as he reached for the light switch for the room they were in. Without a word 5 flew from his bed and lifted a shirt over his head.<br/>“ So 5 why is it you want to train? I can see in your eyes you don't want to be a boxer.” axe asked with curiosity <br/>“ I want to be a hero” 5 called out with excitement <br/>“ ah. So you'll want to get into UA then” axe said he knew this meant he only had three years to teach 5 how to fight he was already 13.<br/>“Well then you will have to speed up the process of your training. You will be working half to death every day but i'll make a warrior out of you.” said axe but really he was talking to himself.</p><p>When they were done talking they stepped into the training room. It was a small place just a couple of bench presses and a boxing ring in the center and a treadmill in the corner.<br/>“ I want to see how strong you are” Axe then gestured for 5 to lay on the bench press which 5 did without hesitation. Then axe lifted weights on to the bar he lined up 50KG onto the bar <br/>“Lift” called out Axe <br/>“But its too heavy i’ve never lifted something this heavy before”<br/>“ you will try” as Axe said this 5 gripped on to the bar and lifted it Axe then told him to do a hundred repps and over nearly an hour 5 competed the task. He could hardly lift his arms<br/>“ you will learn to do that quicker for every one minute you spend weight lifting you will spend two running and then two sparing me in the boxing ring. Also every month i will add 10KG to how much you lift to make sure you are working as hard as possible for the next three years”<br/>When axe had finished his speech fear and excitement filled 5</p><p>“ if i do this Ill finally have a chance to be a hero”</p><p> </p><p>Three years later</p><p>Just as he had promised himself 5 did exactly what axe said for three years he could now lift 370KG and run at high speeds for multiple hours his reaction speed and fighting ability were heightened and with less than a week left before the entrance test to UA .</p><p>As he finished his final sparring session with Axe he was overcome with emotion where normally they would talk about his training they only spoke about how he would get to UA for his entrance exam but he couldn't care less Axe had been far more of a father to 5 then endeavor had ever been. Over the last three years Axe raised him from a starving child living on the streets to a young man ready to become a pro-hero. </p><p>Thinking about this made a tear well in 5’s eye<br/>“ whats wrong 5” axe asked <br/>“This will be the last time we train together” 5 said fighting back tears<br/>“Its okay ill still always be here.”<br/>“Yeah” 5 said wiping the tears away</p><p>The next day 5 was confused about his emotions. His stomach was in knots he couldt eat breakfast him and axe met in axe’s car <br/>“Ready” axe called out<br/>“ READY” 5 replied</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the entrance exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>when number 5 faces the biggest challenge of his life so far will he be acsepted into UA or will it all go wrong</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As car pulled up outside UA  Axe broke the silence <br/>“Well then I’ll see you afterwards and remember your training” Shortly after 5 left the car in silence not trying to be rude but because he couldn't put what he wanted to say in to words.</p><p>On the steps of UA 5 saw a familiar face <br/>“SHOTO” he called out to his brother and they locked eyes shoto said to 5<br/>“Dad told us you died”<br/>“And did you ever believe it” 5 asked knowing his father would have made up some story for his disappearance<br/>“ not for one second , mum told me what had really happened but i'll be honest i didn't think you'd try and come to UA” todioki said <br/>“You know you're just like dad, maybe one person will be able to believe in me!” 5 said as he pushed past todoroki. Deep down they both knew that wasn't  what he meant, but seeing his brother brought up terrible memories from 5’s past.  </p><p>The entrance exam was similar to the before as in there were robots they had to fight to score points because 5 was so confident in his skills he spent the exam working out other peoples quirks he was mainly impressed by a kid called izuku midoriya who nearly parlised himself fighting .</p><p>But after the test they were taken to the top floor to fill in the final paperwork after they had been accepted however there was a problem they needed a permanent address and he couldn't put down the boxing gym he tried to explain his story he was told either find somewhere or leave UA forever </p><p>It all came crashing down on him he had wasted his life the years of hard work were wasted and he realized if a world could do this to a person then he didn't want to live in that world</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>